justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Despacito
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |alt = Versão Extrema |dg = / / / |nogm = 3 cada (Classico) 3 (Versão Extrema) |picto = 99 (Classico) 203 (Versão Extrema) |pc = / / / (Clássico) (Versão Extrema) |gc = / / / (Classico) Laranja (Versão Extreme) |lc = (Clássico) (Versão Extrema) |perf = Clássico Nordeen Ezzahr (P1)https://youtu.be/IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=16 Marianne Campos (P2)https://youtu.be/IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=153 Yohann Hebi Daher (P3)https://youtu.be/IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=259 Sandrina Da Silva (P4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjTQTVX5YKQ&feature=youtu.be&t=345 }} "Despacito" por ft. está incluido em e . Dançarinos Clássico A rotina clássica é composta por dois homens (P1 e P3) e duas mulheres (P2 e P4). Durante os refrões, os dançarinos têm um leve efeito noturno. P1 P1 é um homem com cabelo preto curto e barba. Ele usa um trilhanho rosa com uma guarnição amarela, óculos de sol quadrados, um tanque amarelo, uma pulseira fúcsia no pulso esquerdo, uma luva índigo, shorts roxos escuros, meias curtas fúcsia e sapatos azuis cobaltos com laços roxos escuros e solas brancas. Ele se parece a . P2 P2 é uma mulher com cabelos pretos em dois pães amarrados com laços cor de rosa. Ela usa óculos de sol redondos, um colete de denim, um colar preto e dourado, um sutiã fúcsia, duas pulseiras no pulso esquerdo (uma azul e uma fúcsia), uma luva roxa e sandálias roxas escuras. P3 P3 é um homem com cabelos pretos curtos. Ele usa uma luz azul, um óculos de sol quadrados, um colar preto, uma camiseta fúcsia de pescoço baixo, pulseiras de couro marrom no pulso esquerdo, uma luva laranja, calças azuis escuras e sapatos amarelos com laços e solas fúcsia. Ele se parece com o . P4 P4 é uma mulher com cabelos pretos em dois dreadlocks e pequenos arcos verdes de hortelã. Ela usa óculos de sol redondos, um colchão amarelo com franjas no fundo, uma pulseira fúcsia no antebraço esquerdo e outras pulseiras amarelas e fúcsia no pulso esquerdo, uma luva verde menta, um par de calções jeans e sandálias roxas escuras. Despacito_coach_1_big.png|P1 Despacito_coach_2_big.png|P2 Despacito_coach_3_big.png|P3 Despacito_coach_4_big.png|P4 Versão Extreme O dançarino é um homem. Ele usa uma boina azul-céu, uma jaqueta de couro preto, uma camisa de botão vermelho, colares de ouro e um brinco de ouro, calças azul céu e sapatos pretos. Fundo Clássico A rotina ocorre em uma rua da cidade latina durante uma festa, que se assemelha muito a Cuba. Há fitas e confetes que caem ao redor da paisagem. Existem também edifícios antigos de cores variadas. Carros retros dirigem na estrada. No coro, a hora do dia muda de noite. Mais longe no fundo é uma praia. Versão Extrema O plano de fundo para a rotina alternativa usa os mesmos modelos que o modo clássico. A única diferença é que as telas coloridas o filtram. Os filtros são principalmente rosa, amarelo e azul. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 3 movimentos dourados na rotina. Movimento Dourado 1: Balançar o braço direito para a direita. Movimento Dourado 2: Levante seus antebraços enquanto segura as mãos. Movimento Dourado 3: Coloque a mão esquerda na cabeça e a mão direita no pé. Despacito gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Despacito gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Despacito gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 DespacitoGM1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo DespacitoGM2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo DespacitoGM3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Versão Extrema Existem 3 movimentos dourados na rotina. Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3: Bata no ar para a direita com as duas mãos enquanto levanta a perna esquerda. 'Movimento Dourado 2:'Acertar o ar à sua esquerda com as duas mãos duas vezes. Despacitoalt_gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3 Despacitoalt_gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3 em-jogo Despacitoalt gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Despacitoalt gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Curiosidades * Despacito é a segunda música de na série, após Limbo. * Oficialmente, Daddy Yankee é creditado como um artista em destaque. No entanto, ele é creditado no jogo como um co-artista. * Na versão clean da música é ultilizada no jogo, isso é visto pois: "de peligro" (de " ") é substituído por " ". Além disso, " ", " " (de " " e " "), " " (da linha " ") e toda a linha " " foram censuradas. ** Porém, , não foi censurado. ** Despacito é a sexta música que censura uma palavra não-inglesa, depois de María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), DADDY,'' Bonbon'' e Chantaje. ** Despacito é a setima música que censura uma linha completa, depois de American Boy, Party Rock Anthem, The Way, Bang Bang, Make It Jingle e Kissing Strangers. * O último verso, "I can move...", do remix de Justin Bieber, foi inicialmente cantado em vez de "Para que mi ...". Isso foi mais tarde consertado, como visto na Russia Comic-Con. ** Porém, ainda na versão da setima geração e na do WII U, este erro ainda continua. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1sKh1lVcfnk https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yVVMSlJx6Z8 * Na antiga geração, quando você vê seu autodance em sua galeria, você pode ouvir a versão remix de Justin Bieber da musica. * Na prévia do Reino Unido, as roupas dos dançarinos passam a uma sombra mais clara na parte de "Quiero ver bailar tu pelo" para "Y que olvides tu apellido". Os pictogramas ficam mais claros, mas, ao contrário das roupas, mantêm suas cores alteradas para o resto da pré-visualização. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Despacito.jpg|''Despacito'' Despacitoalt cover generic.jpg|''Despacito'' (Versão Extrema) Despacito cover albumcoach.png|Extração do Despacitoalt cover_albumcoach.png|Extração da Versão Extrema do Despacito banner bkg.png|Banner do menu do Despacitoalt banner bkg.png|Banner do menu do da Versão Extrema Despacito_Albumbkg.png|Fundo da extração do SE8E41_22139d3b_14.png|Fundo da extração do da Versão Extrema Despacito_cover@2x.jpg|Capa do 825.png|Avatar da P4 Despacitoalt p1 ava.png|Avatar da Versão Extrema Despacito pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Clássico) DespacitoALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Versão Extrema) Fotos dentro do Jogo Despacito menu.png|''Despacito'' no menu do DespacitoLoading.png|Tela de Carregamento DespacitoCoachSelect.png|Tela de Seleção de Dançarinos Despacitoalt_menu.png|Versão Extrema no menu do Imagens Promocionais Despacito teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7734 (Tradução: "It’s way more interesting to watch domino falling slooowly.") Despacito promo coach 1.png|Imagem promocional B7830A73-E9EB-4B3B-8CB4-C7517AD7F52C.png|Notificação do 1 Chantaje despacito jdnow notification.jpg|Notificação do 2 (junto com (Chantaje) DespacitoJustDanceNowAnnouncement.gif|Anunciamento do no FaceBook Bastidores :Para o video completo dos bastidores, veja File:Despacito - Behind the Scenes (US). DespacitoBTS1.png|Bastidores 1 DespacitoBTS2.png|Bastidores 2 DespacitoBTS3.png|Bastidores 3 DespacitoALT_BTS.jpg|Bastidores (Alternativo) Elementos Beta ‏‏Despacito beta p3 p4.JPG|Cores betas dos P3 e da P4 Final.JPG|Comparação Outros Despacito thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura vindo do canal oficial (UK) Despacito thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura vindo do canal oficial (US) hqdefault1234.jpg|Fundo Despacito_Extreme_BACKGROUND.png|Fundo da versão extrema Despacito preview comp.png|Comparação entre os graficos beta e final. Despacitoalt jdnow background glitch.jpeg|Glicth no final da rotina extrema no Videos Despacito - Just Dance 2018 File:Despacito - Just Dance 2018 Wii Despacito - Just Dance Now Despacito (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 File:Despacito - Alternate Just Dance 2018 Wii Despacito (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Despacito - Just Dance Now Extraction Despacito - Behind the Scenes (US) Referencias en:Despacitoes:Despacitotr:Despacito Categoria:Luis Fonsi Categoria:Daddy Wankee